


shido masayoshi had a farm

by etoilette



Series: AU-gust 2020 [11]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Dehumanization, Forced Orgasm, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, cow hybrid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilette/pseuds/etoilette
Summary: “I hear you’re new here. My name is Shido and this is my ranch.” He pauses imperiously, obviously used to people prostrating themselves at his feet. Akira doesn’t say anything and after a second, Shido continues, “You seem to have a fondness for my prized dairy cow. Consider this a first day treat.”ORAkira is a stable-hand, starting his new job at Shido Ranch, a dairy farm specializing in a very special kind of milk. He meets Akechi Goro, the farm's prize dairy cow boy, there.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Other(s), Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: AU-gust 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860436
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	shido masayoshi had a farm

**Author's Note:**

> Additional TW: branding (in the past), past child abuse (implied through timeline), cum drinking (implied)  
> Please tell me if I missed anything!
> 
> Written for Day #11: Farm/Ranch AU! Today I was really pushing it - a lot of distractions came up and it took me a really long time to write it up. I didn't have any time to really finish it, so this is why this is one that I consider "incomplete" and therefore something I will definitely have to come back and finish one day.
> 
> This is pretty clearly inspired by Remy's Ranch in Degrees of Lewdity. I honest to god blame that game for why I'm like this now.
> 
> [Here is a very sweet and very cute picture from Tuggi!!!](https://twitter.com/JustTuggi/status/1293635717155958786) UWU

When Akira applied and got a part-time job as a farmhand on Shido Ranch in order to start paying off his student debt, he wasn’t entirely sure what to expect. He hasn’t seen a single cow, for one thing, despite the place being famous for its strangely sweet and delicious milk, and he can only vaguely see oddly misshapen horses grazing in the distance. 

The work isn’t hard, per se. He spends the majority of the day learning about the different milking machines from his senpai - a fat and greasy balding man with a beer belly that he slapped whenever he laughed at Akira’s unintended jokes - and watching as his senpai points out different areas of the farm.

The senpai does not talk about the cows, except that they sleep in their farms, and to reiterate that they are all Shido’s property. That Akira is not to touch any of them outside of his milking duties.

It’s a bit of an odd thing to say to someone, in Akira’s opinion, because he’s not quite sure if people usually want to touch cows. He supposes they’re cute and sometimes fluffy, and he’s heard stories of people tipping cows over, but he’s pretty through and through a cat person.

After an hour of shoveling hay into a bale, Akira’s senpai says, “Hey, newbie. Take a break if you want. Did you bring lunch?”

Akira nods. “I brought some yakisoba bread.”

“They’ll be letting the cows out soon so I’m going to remind you again to not touch them. Don’t feed them anything either.”

“I don’t think cows would want to eat yakisoba bread.”

The senpai laughs and slaps his belly. Akira waits patiently for his mirth to run its course, and after a minute, the senpai says, “You’ll see what I mean when you see ‘em. Come back in thirty minutes, yeah? Meet me in the ranch’s milking room - it’s labelled so you won’t miss it.”

On the edge of the property, practically surrounding the ranch like a moat of sorts, is a fast-running river. With the sun shining down from the azure sky, the area around the water is pastoral and idyllic. As soon as Akira saw the photograph of it on Shido Ranch’s official website while job-searching, he knew immediately that he would want to work in a place that looked as beautiful as this.

He settles down on a grassy knoll overlooking the river and unwraps the yakisoba bread, keeping the plastic instead of his jacket pocket so he could throw it away after his break. It’s cold and dry, but Akira is hungrier than he expected after a morning of grueling physical work, and he scarfs it down within minutes.

With his hunger sated, he stretches his legs out and stares at the sky, finding shapes in the clouds. He still has almost twenty-five minutes before he needs to go back inside, but he’s always been the spacey kind of boy, able to look around and think about nothing for hours on end without feeling bored. 

He hears footsteps in the grass around him, and he looks down, curious to see who’s joined him at the riverside. 

A boy seemingly around his age is sitting by the water, his bare legs dipped into the flow, though it doesn’t look like he plans to jump in and attempt to swim against the current. Normally Akira would have looked away, eager to mind his own business, but he can’t help but stare at the horns and large black-and-white cow ears protruding from the boy’s head. From underneath his white gown, a long furry cow’s tail is visible, flicking about every once in a while.

He remembers how the senpai had repeated time and time again not to touch or feed the cows, and laughing every time Akira insisted that he wasn’t a fan of cows. It’s little wonder he was so amused - Shido Ranch’s “cows” aren’t animals, but rather, they’re animal hybrids.

Akira’s heard about animal hybrids - people who look normal apart from animal ears and tails - before in passing, but always in hushed conversations, as if the very talk of them is illegal. He’s never seen one in person though, which was always a surprise considering Akira lives in the very heart of metropolitan Tokyo, where he sees perhaps a minimum of two thousand people every single day. 

The boy’s ear twitches as if he can feel the intensity of Akira’s gaze and he turns around, red eyes narrowed before they widen with curiosity. 

“Who’re you?” the boy asks, his voice raised to be heard over the roaring of the river and the distance.

Akira stands up and walks down towards him, sitting down a good distance away from him in case the cow boy became nervous. To show that he’s no threat, he toes his own shoes and socks off and puts his feet into the river; the cold rush of water is refreshing on his tired feet, and he wiggles his toes playfully.

“My name is Akira,” he says, “and I just started working here, so that’s probably why you don’t know who I am. It’s only my first day.”

The cow boy nods, but he doesn’t say anything, as if he’s nervous of breaking a rule.

“What’s your name?” Akira prompts, since the cow boy doesn’t seem inclined to share that information. The senpai only said not to touch or feed them. He didn’t say anything about not talking to them.

The cow boy scowls. He brings a leg up out of the water and slams it down again, uncaring of how the splash soaked him. Despite sitting away from him, some of the water even gets onto Akira. He pulls down on the gown and moves slightly so that Akira could get a good view of his collarbone. “Why don’t you check my brand?” 

In big red letters, Akira could see AKECHI GORO - PROPERTY OF SHIDO RANCH burned into the pale skin. It’s disgusting, to say the least, and Akira grimaces at the dehumanizing behaviour. This is what people do to normal cattle too but somehow, seeing it done on someone who’s more or less a normal person outside of having animal ears and a tail...Akira almost wants to throw up.

“Tell me your name,” Akira says instead of saying anything about _that._ “I want to hear it.”

The cow boy hesitates. 

“It’s fine,” Akira insists. “It’s your name. You should be allowed to say it.”

“It’s Goro,” the cow boy says. “Akechi Goro.”

“Nice to meet you, Goro. My name is Kurusu Akira. I work here as a stablehand.”

Akira reaches out with a hand to shake it but his senpai’s constant warnings of “don’t touch the cows” sounds in his head like an alarm. Before he could take his hand back though, Goro reaches out and clasps it in his own, giving it a surprisingly firm shake.

“I didn’t know the cows at this ranch are cow hybrids,” Akira admits, playing with his bangs. It’s a nervous tic that he has never quite been able to break. “I read that Shido Ranch is famous for its milk but I thought that most people don’t drink hybrid milk?”

Goro scowls. “Most people don’t like thinking about drinking it. Humans tend not to spend too much time thinking about _how_ they get anything. Why think about the chickens suffering in cages when they want to eat eggs or poultry? Why think about the farmer breaking his back for less than a dollar per hour when they can buy fruit for a cheaper price than the farmer who actually puts a fair price point on his work?”

Akira hums. He has a good point, and he agrees. Part of why he wanted to work for Shido Ranch is due to the fine treatment of employees here. A high salary, normal hours (never overtime), and plenty of bonuses - those are the constant reviews he’s seen from employees, former and current, for Shido Ranch on job-search websites. 

There’s one thing about Goro’s rant that bothers him and he can’t help but note, “You’re a human too, you know.”

“What?”

“Just now. You said ‘humans’ didn’t think much. You’re a human too, though?”

Akira doesn’t think he said anything weird but Goro is looking at him like he grew another head, eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. One would think that Akira said something more outlandish, like that orange and blue go together in an outfit. It takes a minute for Goro to shake his head, still looking amazed. 

“No one in my life has ever thought that way. We’re all subhuman, or animals, to you people.”

How could Goro, with his smarts and looks and words, be anything other than human, though? Clearly the people in the ranch think so, if the brand on Goro’s skin is any indication. It’s almost enough to make Akira start to seriously reconsider his decision to work at Shido Ranch.

“Well, you’re a person to me, and I know there are lots of people out there who think the same way.”

“No...I don’t think so,” Goro sighs. He looks nervous, glancing at the ground in front of Akira instead of at his face. “I think you’re probably the only person in the world who truly believes that.”

There must be some sort of story there, with Goro’s brand and the very fact he’s here at the ranch in the first place, but Akira doesn’t suppose Goro would spill about that to a stranger. But it doesn’t hurt to just try?

“Goro, how did y -”

The telltale sirens of Akira’s alarm sounds, and he can’t help but jump, so taken in by the conversation that he forgot he was technically still at work. Judging by the surprised twitch of Goro’s ears, he’s not the only one who was taken off-guard.

There’s still about five minutes left of his break, but he stands up, brushing grass and dirt off his ass. Next to him, Goro does the same, shaking his legs lightly in an attempt to dry them off.

“It’s time for work,” Akira says, even though it’s clear what the sound of his alarm was for. “I suppose I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Goro nods, but he doesn’t meet his eye. “Yes,” he says softly. “Yes. See you tomorrow, Akira.”

Akira waves a goodbye that Goro doesn’t return and runs off back towards the ranch, where he can already see his senpai waving at him from the open door. The milking room looks like a horse stable, lined with rows of hay-filled stalls. He remembers reading on the ranch’s website that the milking room doubles as a place for the cows to sleep on milking days, and he can just imagine them falling asleep on the soft yellow ground.

“Had a nice break?” Akira’s senpai asks. There is an unpleasant leer on his face that Akira doesn’t like. “Did you see any of the cows?”

“Yeah,” Akira says curtly. “I met one of them.”

“Which one was it? We’ve got some really nice ones here.”

“I never got the name.”

Akira’s senpai shakes his head. There is an almost theatrically disappointed look on his face. “Did you try talking to them? They don’t understand human speech, you know. They’ve got brands on their body to check. Next time just grab them and look.”

Akira remembers the way that Goro had reacted to the question about his name, and he feels a dark fury rise in his chest. Trembling with the effort of keeping it in check, he asks, “Why brand them? Why not let them tell us their names?”

The senpai doesn’t laugh. He fixes Akira with a sharp glare, a cold glint in his eyes that has Akira backing up despite himself. “Like I said already said, they don’t understand human speech. They’re just _animals_. The faster you get that through your head, the easier your job is going to be.”

Before Akira can formulate a reply, he hears the sound of multiple footsteps and an array of dissonant clangings. He leans his head out towards the entrance and sees, to his dull surprise, a crowd of naked cow girls and boys, their heads low, being lead in by a bald man on a horse. He recognizes Goro’s distinctive long brown hair immediately, from his place right next to the bald man, and it seems that Goro notices him as well. 

He looks up, eyes wide just like they had been when Akira first met him only thirty minutes prior, and his ears perk up instantly. The bald man doesn’t miss the exchange; he sneers at Akira before whispering something to Goro, causing him to look down again, his expression blank. 

“I hope we get that one,” the senpai says into Akira’s ear, pointing at Goro. “It’s one of my favourites but Shido doesn’t like to let newbies touch that one.”

“You mean ‘he’,” Akira hisses back.

The senpai shakes his head. “I don’t like to repeat myself, newbie.”

But before he could say anything else, the bald man on the horse stops in front of their stall and smirks down at them. “I hear you’re new here. My name is Shido and this is my ranch.” He pauses imperiously, obviously used to people prostrating themselves at his feet. Akira doesn’t say anything and after a second, Shido continues, “You seem to have a fondness for my prized dairy cow. Consider this a first day treat.”

He uses a stick to slap against the back of Goro’s thighs and Goro jerks at the sudden contact. Akira watches helplessly as his senpai opens the stall door with a flourish, chuckling darkly the entire time. Akira tries to meet Goro’s eye but Goro refuses to look in his direction, his gaze fixated proudly before him as he walks into the stall. Shido smirks and continues on, assigning a cow to each stall and worker.

“Watch closely,” the senpai says and Akira’s focus snaps back to him. For once, there isn’t a lecherous smile on his face, and Akira is reminded that he’s technically a professional at this. The senpai reaches into his pocket and removes a small vial of pink liquid, dumping half of it over Goro’s bare lower body. Akira watches with disgusted interest as Goro’s penis fills up and hardens before his eyes. The senpai doesn’t acknowledge it, straping Goro’s arms to the bars of the stall gate, and attaching glass tubes to his nipples and his erection. “Get on your knees, cow.”

Goro doesn’t move or react. It’s like he didn’t hear a thing at all.

The senpai lets out a hiss of annoyance, and he kicks at the backs of Goro’s knees, forcing him to kneel with a pained grunt, his arms straining. “Every single time we do this, I have to _make_ you listen. Why we didn’t break a headstrong bull like you, I really don’t know.”

“I thought we can’t touch the cows,” Akira says nervously.

“We can for disciplinary purposes. Now watch.”

The senpai reaches out of the stall and flicks at a switch. Immediately Akira can hear the sound of machinery whirring, but that is barely audible over Goro’s stifled whining and moans. He’s twisting in place, kicking out slightly with his feet, but he can’t slump down fully to try and escape the merciless ministrations of the machinery with his hands tied to the stall gate. Akira feels frozen in place, watching as the quiet cow boy he had been talking to just earlier that day is reduced to a squirming mess. 

As if sensing his nervousness, his senpai smiles and says, “It’s your first day so you only need to watch. Sometimes the machines do your job for you but other times, the farmhands need to give the cows a bit of a helping hand.” 

He dumps the rest of the pink vial onto his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up, and he moves behind Goro, gesturing for Akira to do the same. Feeling sick, Akira stands close to the wall of the stall and watches as his senpai caresses Goro’s asshole once before shoving his fingers in without warning. 

Goro lets out a shriek of pain, and now that Akira is listening, he can hear similar sounds rising all around him. The milking room is filled with the sounds of debauched crying and whistling machines, until Akira could hardly hear himself think. 

“Come closer, newbie, you’re gonna have to learn how to do this when it’s your turn,” Akira’s senpai yells and he reluctantly moves closer to where the older man is. 

Goro is trembling, whether from pain or pleasure, Akira isn’t certain, but he can see in the way that Goro keeps moving his legs that he desperately wants to crawl away. He might have attempted it if it wasn’t for the senpai’s hand on Goro’s waist, holding it fast in place. Without the gown covering down to his knees, Akira can see that the AKECHI GORO - PROPERTY OF SHIDO RANCH brand is stamped onto one of Goro’s asscheeks as well.

“I generally try to hit the prostate,” the senpai says, scissoring the fingers somewhat so that Akira can peer inside Goro’s pink hole. “Gets the job done fast. You’re free to take your time though, as long as you make your cow hit its quota before the day ends.”

The senpai twists his wrists to change the angle and presses up against Goro’s walls, and before Akira’s very eyes, he watches as Goro lets out a shaky moan as he starts to spasm. White pours from his penis and into the glass tube encasing it. The cum is sucked down into the tube and presumably out into a vat or bucket.

Even after Goro’s orgasm, the senpai keeps on rubbing away at it, and from Akira’s point of view, it seems that the man is milking Goro’s climax for all its worth. He doesn’t know for sure how long it lasts, but it seems to take ten minutes before the ejaculation stops. The suction doesn’t though, and when the senpai removes his fingers from Goro’s anus, wiping them carelessly against the bare globes of Goro’s ass, Goro is still convulsing as the machines work his oversensitive body.

“Your turn now,” his senpai says, stepping back with an expectant look.

“M-me?” Akira replies. It’s not as if he’s nervous about doing a bad job or anything like that. He feels legitimately nauseous at what is happening around them, and he can feel his hands shaking at the idea of having to make Goro orgasm. “I don’t think I can do it…”

“Nonsense. It’s your first day. Even if you mess up, it’s still a learning experience. Besides,” the senpai smacks Goro’s ass, making him jump, “this one’s real sensitive. When Shido started up this ranch about two years ago, this one was the only cow he had. You can be as rough as you want with it and it’ll still orgasm. Now, stick your fingers in there.”

Akira hesitates but he could recognize a veiled threat when he hears it. He slowly approaches Goro and rubs a hand over his ass, keeping his touch light and gentle as if he can soothe away the stinging pain from the senpai’s spank. Goro doesn’t react at all, but it does make Akira feel marginally better about the situation.

“Do I need some of that lube?” Akira asks, because his hands are dry outside of the thin layer of sweat.

His senpai shakes his head. “Nah. He’s wet enough that you won’t need to do anything. Just go right ahead.”

It still does take Akira some time to work himself up before he sticks two of his fingers inside, slowly and unsure at first. He has to manipulate Goro’s tail so that it’s wrapped loosely around his wrist instead of lashing at him. It’s a tight fit, and without even actively moving his arm, he can feel Goro pulling him in. He barely presses down like his senpai showed him to before Goro is convulsing, moaning at the forced orgasm.

“He already came!” Akira exclaims in surprise.

“‘It’, newbie. And yeah, like I said, it’s super sensitive. Great for virgins,” the senpai laughs crudely at his own joke, but Akira can’t hear him anymore over the roaring in his ears. He moves his index finger and watches with amazement as Goro jerks in his constraints, his legs parting even wider. 

He can see more watery pale white flow into the tube and he presses down again, crooking the fingers until he feels it catch onto something hard and rigid. Each time he toggles it, it’s like a button that activates Goro’s muscles. He can feel them clamping down around him, can watch as Goro seems to lose all control as he jerks and shivers, crying out the whole time. It’s as if Akira is squeezing out his cum from the other side.

Akira doesn’t notice his breathing growing erratic and hard, doesn’t feel the rigid tent in his pants until he feels his senpai clap him in an overfamiliar manner on the shoulder. He’s laughing his head off, the most amused Akira’s seen him all day. “Lookit that, newbie! You’re all excited!”

“What?” Akira rasps. His throat is oddly dry, and he swallows around it. He can’t help but think about what flavour Goro’s milk would be, whether he’s ever actually drank Goro’s cum in the past. He almost wants to rip the glass tube off of Goro’s tired erection, wants to put his mouth on there instead and suck the cow boy dry.

“I used to get hard from this,” his senpai chuckles, wiping away his tears with his palms. “Ah, to be young again! But once you do this every day, it stops being as arousing.” That familiar smirk is back on his face as he says in a stage whisper that somehow carries over the high keens of the milked cow hybrids and the heavy whistle of machinery. “I can keep a secret, you know. I won’t tell Shido about you touching his prized cow if you want to try his mouth or thighs. Just make sure you don’t contaminate the milk.”

Goro, who hadn’t looked back at Akira once throughout his entire ordeal, twitches and turns, looking up at Akira with his large red eyes. There are tears gathering in them, no doubt from the countless orgasms the machines forced him to endure throughout the painful milking session. Nothing intelligible is passing his lips, but Akira could swear that his eyes are pleading with him. 

Pleading for him to do it? Pleading for him to stop?

Akira mouths the questions at Goro, careful to angle himself so that his senpai couldn’t see what he was doing. Goro blinks at him and tilts his head.

One blink. Option one? Do it? 

It takes Akira a second to untangle his belt from around his pants with one hand, unwilling to remove his other hand from the constricting warmth of Goro’s ass, and he shimmies his pants down, uncaring of the incessant laughter of his senpai. Is there anything in the world that man would find unamusing?

Akira shuffles awkwardly around Goro, ducking under one of his straining arms to stand in front of him, noting distantly that with Goro on his knees, the height of his face was perfectly aligned to Akira’s cock. “I’m pushing it in,” Akira says breathlessly.

“N-” he hears Goro say before he takes advantage of the open mouth and presses his penis inside. Goro’s mouth is wet and loose, and Akira can slide almost his entire penis in smoothly. There’s no gag reflex, no scrape of teeth against his hot skin. It’s like Goro’s mouth is made for this, or at least well-trained enough to feel that way.

“It’s good, isn’t it?” his senpai says. Akira doesn’t even think about it - he nods frantically and starts to thrust.

He starts off gentle, slow and steady because he doesn’t want to blow his load too early, but it’s harder and harder to keep himself composed. He snaps his hips ferociously, only realizing he’s grabbing onto Goro’s hair when he feels the soft strands brush against his fingers, feels his nails scritch lightly against Goro’s cow ears. He uses the momentum of pulling Goro’s head to speed up, wanting to free Goro from this as soon as he could. 

The entire time, Goro is trying to say something, the vibrations in his throat sending shivers up Akira’s spine, and he can feel Goro’s tongue working against his shaft, lapping at the thick vein underneath. Akira groans, and pulls Goro’s head against his hilt, grinding into his mouth gently. “Yeah, I know.”

Goro tries to shake his head, but Akira holds him fast, his breath stuttering as he climaxes deep into Goro’s throat. 

“Remember now to spill any,” his senpai calls out, and Akira responds by pushing Goro’s face even closer. The feeling of him gagging around his cock has him groaning, another sprut of cum shooting out and straight into Goro. 

For a second there, Akira doesn’t even remember he’s technically on the clock, so lost in the sensations and heat of the orgasm and Goro’s warm mouth that his mind is completely blanked out. It isn’t until the distant cloppings of hooves breaks through the fog in his brain that he remembers himself, quickly pulling out of Goro’s mouth and using his red lips to wipe off the remains on his head. 

“That felt really good,” Akira says softly down to him, pitching his voice low so that his senpai wouldn’t be able to hear over the machines, but trusting that Goro could catch every word with his advanced hearing. “Thank you for letting me do that.”

Goro glares up at him, and Akira blinks, taken aback by the hostile ferocity in his gaze. His teeth are bared in a feral snarl as he snaps, “I didn’t _let_ you do that. You’re just the same as the rest of them, in the end.”

“Hey!” Akira’s senpai barks, walking over and delivering a sharp spank to Goro’s ass, so hard that it echoes out even over the cacophony of the milking room, unlike the playful ones he had given him earlier. Goro lets out a sharp gasp at the pain, but Akira doesn’t miss his erection shoot out a thin jet of cum. “Don’t talk to your new owner like that!”

Akira takes a step back, feeling the cold wood of the stall gate dig into his bare ass and his back. His heart is pounding in his throat at the realization of what he just _did_. At the angry hatred in Goro’s red eyes, rendering him so feral as opposed to the calm intelligence he had shown before. “I’m not his owner,” he stammers. “I’m just…”

Just what? He literally knows nothing about Akechi Goro outside of a brief conversation. What is he to him other than his owner?

Goro lets out a tired moan and Akira looks up to see his senpai shoving his fingers back inside Goro, his entire arm moving as he quickly slams against Goro’s prostate. “We have to break this one in again, newbie. Cows can’t be giving their masters any sort of lip. Tomorrow you’ll help me with that. Got it?”

Akira hangs his head low, biting his lip. “Got it.”

Goro doesn’t say anything to that. He can’t. He’s too busy keening and whining as Akira’s senpai forces out another sluggish orgasm from his trembling body, the cum leaking out in a steady stream and sucked away by the machinery.


End file.
